In Her Eyes
by ElfGirl4
Summary: Barbossa's daughter, Vedette, has a horrible bone to pick with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She and her friend, Lily, decide to go aboard the Black Pearl and try to reak havoc on him, but little do they know what's in store for them...


I don't own any of these characters…the extremely lucky Disney Studios have that pleasure…because if they didn't…well…I'd already own Will and Jack and Johnny and Orlando…Savvy?

_Here's a summary of what has happened so far_…this is set a year or two after the curse is broken and Jack Sparrow is once again the captain of the Black Pearl. He's in Port Royale and has decided to take his friend, Will Turner, aboard for a bit of sailing. Will is now married to Elizabeth Swann (I know…it's a shame…) and she is staying home, not really wishing to go on any trips at the moment, and plus…she must deal with her father, who is scolding her for marrying Will in the first place. Well…two women are standing in the Port's harbor, getting ready to make an attack on the captain of the Pearl…little do they know who the captain is or what he can do…

So keep reading! This chapter's short, but the next one'll be longer…I swear…and it'll also have our favorite pirates too… So stick with it! Savvy?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked her friend.

"Absolutely," her friend replied sturdily, her voice unwavering.

The two women were standing in the harbor of Port Royale. It was nearly midnight and the sky was almost pitch black. Hardly any of the stars were twinkling, like they normally would, and the moon was new, so it wasn't showing it's bright face on the little waves that were lapping the small, sandy beach.

The first woman who had spoken was about seventeen years of age, and she looked utterly stunning. Her golden-brown locks were waist-length and straight as a stick. Her skin was milky white, almost pale, and her perfectly rouged cheeks graced her high cheekbones and offset her pale skin, just as her darkly rouged lips did. Her eyes were rich amber and held an ever-glowing excitement, like burning embers at thebottoms of a fire; they were sparkling like crazy right now…

Her friend, the second woman, was about twenty years of age and she was just as beautifully stunning. She had elbow length, wavy , ebony hair that shimmered in any kind out light, even the tiny bit of light the stars were casting. She was medium height, and she had a heart-shaped face. He cheeks were naturally rouged, unlike her friend's, and her lips were soft and warm looking. Her eyes were like sapphires, also catching the little bit of light, sparkling just like her friend's eyes.

The first woman turned to her friend, her low-cut dress swishing quietly. "So Vedette, what exactly are you going to do when you get on? I mean, I don't think he'll just let ya waltz onboard and have run of the ship. You don't know what he looks like…let alone his name…and since I don't know it either…there's no chance that I'll be able to…soften him up for you…" she smiled naughtily at her smiled who smiled back.

Vedette, her friend, turned to her; taking her gaze away from the waves of the sea. "Well…I _do _know he's the captain…so that helps…and well…I haven't gotten it all figured out yet. I mean…I _almost_ got it figured out… but…" she was rambling on and when she finally caught herself, she continued. "See here…we take _that_ boat," she pointed to a little rowboat about three yards away. "Then – we row out to the Pearl, and we board it. Here," Vedette took out a small pistol and put it into the hand of her friend. "You might want that…"

"Thanks," her friend replied, "but I've thought 'bout that already…but ill take it anyways…unless _you_ need it…" she raised her eyebrows.

"No…I'm all right… but after we board it… you get to do what _you_ do best…distract any crewmembers that are out on deck while I head off to the captain's quarters. Then I'll do what _I_ do best and we get off the Pearl as fast as we can. Do you think that's ok?" Vedette seemed slightly unsure of herself.

"Sounds like just _peachy_ fun…So – we're going now, I assume?"

"Mmm hmm… Just let me fix this belt. The pistol's been digging at me all night…" Vedette replied, adjusting her belt.

"Oh…I just _hate_ when that happens…"

"Shut up Lily!" Vedettte said playfully, smiling. "You don't wear pants, now do you…so naturally, your dress would fend off the damn thing…"

Lily looked at her friend and a smile spread across her milky white face too. "Let's go kick some pirate ass then…"

A/N: So?!?! How'd you like it? This is a fic that was made by my good friend Christen and I who well…represents one character…and I the other… And well…we've written it because we're engulfed in the pirate-mania gripping the world…I really hope you like it…It's Christen's ideas and my writing… The plot'll get better as the story goes on…like the next chapter will be wicked…So as I said earlier…stick with it! I promise it'll get better. And if you review (which you MUST) I'll reply to all your reviews…and I'll try to get Christen to…if I'm lucky! LOL!!! So PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews that come in, the more chapters that get posted!!!

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl, and Christen

PS: _I _love Orlando Bloom

PPS: *-*


End file.
